The inventive concepts relate to a sensing pixel and an image sensor including the same, and more particularly, to a sensing pixel that includes a floating body transistor and an image sensor including such sensing pixels.
An image sensor is an optical-to-electrical conversion device that senses light and generates an electrical signal in response to the sensed light. Generally, the image sensor includes a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix on a semiconductor substrate. Each of the pixels may include transistors that are configured to output an electrical signal based on the amount of photocharge.
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) realizes an image by using a control device that controls or processes a light signal. The control device may be manufactured using CMOS manufacturing technology. Therefore, a manufacturing process of the image sensor is simple, and a plurality of signal processing devices and the image sensor may be integrated into one semiconductor chip.
Efforts are currently underway to reduce the physical size of the sensing pixels in CMOS image sensors and to increase the resolution of the images generated by these image sensors.